


Angel See Angel Do

by Gaynin



Series: The Boys' Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Or in this case, angel hear angel say.
Series: The Boys' Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Angel See Angel Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCokeworthCauldrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCokeworthCauldrons/gifts), [harryhanlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/gifts).



Cas sat in silence with the Winchesters in a booth of a diner as the brothers insisted they take the time to eat. Cas tucked against the window at Dean's side watching Dean eat his burger, a little enviously but it had been a long time since Cas felt the need to consume anything.

It was only for the fact that he had been paying such close attention to the hunter that he caught the flicker of Dean’s gaze spot something out the window. He observed as Dean's brows bounced once and as he nodded into his burger muttering "big bachungas" before taking another bite.

Cas turned to look and saw a woman jogging in a sports bra and leggings make her way down the sidewalk.

Cas pouted thoughtfully before repeating what he heard, "Big bachungas." he agreed dispassionately.

"Cas!" Sam barked.

Cas' attention snapped to the younger Winchester and the blush blooming across his face as Sam apologized to their server who was mid coffee pour, an older woman with greying hair, Cas noted.

"Cas we don't say things like that!" Sam hissed when she left.

"I-" Cas started looking to Dean whose head was bowed in silent laughter, his cheeks full of burger. It was clear to Cas that Sam had not heard Dean over the noise of the diner.

"Right." Cas said eyes narrowing in Dean's direction "My apologies."

End

"...You're a bad influence on him Dean."

Dean smirked, taking a self-satisfied bite into his burger.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and outlined in a conversation with my two good friends Harryhanlon and TheCokeworthSnapes! The Sam and Cas to my Dean c: Love ya'll! Thanks for getting me into this show!


End file.
